When Charas Rule
by XxxPuppylove12xxX
Summary: There is a world of charas. One adventurer can save them all. 5 ultimate bad guys, 6 charas, and a palace. I suck at summaries, just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Lala: Hi guys! I decided to make a remake of this story and delete the old one; this one has better grammar and stuff. This is my first story and don't say it's bad! But do give me advice of what I can add. **

**Lala: Now Amu's charas introduce yourselves. **

**Ran: Hi! I am Ran!**

**Miki: I am Miki.**

**Suu: Hello! My name is Suu-desu~**

**Dia: Hello, my name is Dia.**

**Lala: Hit it Kiseki!**

**Kiseki: How dare you command your king!**

**Lala: *flicks Kiseki and him evil glare* Do it or else I WILL reveal your secret….**

**Kiseki: *flinches* Lala does not own Shugo Chara only other charas.**

**Chapter 1: Ehhh! What's This?**

_"King Sam! The palace is under attack!" yelled a chara that looked like he was a soldier, he had yellowish brownish eyes, tan hair, a green shirt with gold lines across it, and black pants._

_"What? Hmmm… looks like we have some guests." replied King Sam._

_"What should we do? Our armies aren't ready for battle yet. They still need their rest, if they fought now, they will be tired out fast." said Queen Samantha._

_" Hmm… send them in." growled King Sam while standing from his throne._

**On a regular school basis… (Lala's POV)**

It was a random day of school, I was walking with my charas, yes, I have them to. Oh! By the way, my name is Lala! I'm a 12 year old BOY! Kidding… I'm a girl Anyways, we were walking to school when I saw a portal like thing.

"Oh! What's this? Hmm... looks like a portal?" I blurted. I looked at it and saw that the little portal was humming. "We shouldn't get to close to it Lala. Or it will suck you in~~!" joked Glaze. But when I touched it, I went inside! I was traveling through a black swirly portal, at the end I saw a palace and light!

I finally landed.

"Oohh, where am I?" I asked. When I looked at myself, suddenly I became a chara myself! I had blue eyes, a short pink dress with light pink flats, I had some sort of cat ears on my head, and a tail that didn't seem like a cat's. **(AN: I am referring to Mew the legendary pokemon ^^)**

I couldn't believe it! I looked around to see that I was in some kind of palace and it seemed that I was in a throne room. The walls were gold, the curtains were velvet, the stairs were sea green, and there were two golden thrones with charas sitting in both of them.

"You are in a world where charas live." answered Queen Samantha.

"Where?" I asked.

"How disrespectful! We are in the kingdom of charas this is Queen Samantha and King Sam." Glaze said. "Can't you tell by the crowns?". I looked at Glaze in confusion and looked back at Queen Samantha. She had short brown hair, brown eyes, a light purple dress, and purple shoes with a golden crown with jewels. King Sam had brownish blonde hair with greenish bluish eyes with a king suit on with a golden crown.

'_Wow, I never thought that there was a place like this, I better tell my friends. If only I can get out from this world.' I thought._

"You must not tell anyone," Queen Samantha said as if she read my mind. "If you tell your friends, then our world will be in danger, charas will not be born." said Queen Samantha gently.

Aqua and Glaze bowed down. So I decided to bow down also.

"You may stand." yelled King Sam.

"Honey, the palace is under attack!" whispered Queen Samantha. Just then, I saw another chara, blasting through the wall with black eyes, and basically black everything. He raised his hand and a dark beam shot out and Queen Samantha.

**Glaze's POV (when they got out of the portal)**

When I went after Lala, I fell on my butt, but Aqua landed on her feet! Amazing! I looked around and saw that I was in a throne room.

_'I never thought I would actually come here again!'_ I thought.

"Where?" Lala asked.

"How disrespectful! We are in the kingdom of charas, this is Queen Samantha, and this is King Sam." I said. Lala looked around.

I really didn't pay attention until I saw Aqua bow down, so I did too. Lala must have not known, but when she looked at me, she bowed down too. I wasn't paying attention to the introduction until suddenly, the wall bursted. I saw a chara that had black eyes, black hair, black shirt, etc. he jumped down and raised his hand. A black beam shot out to Queen Samantha!

**Lala: So did you like it?**

**Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia together: We weren't in it though!**

**Lala: It's okay, you guys will be in the next chapter.**

**Samantha: Why am I the one to get shot?**

**Lala: Because I want you to. You'll see. And I want all the chapters to be 700-1000 words!( That is my goal, if I can't reach it, I am a failure!)**

**Kiseki: Why am I not the king?**

**Lala: Because, I don't like you! And you do not act in a kingly way.**

**Kiseki: *anger vein* why you!**

**Lala: Tsk tsk tsk. Everyone~! KISEKI DRESSES IN A GIRLS DRESS AND SINGS SI-**

**Kiseki: Okay okay fine! Just don't tell anyone**

**Lala: *smirk* Okay…If you want I can add you in my story just tell me what you want to do, what you want to look like, etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lala: Hey guys! I decided to merge part 1 and 2 for both chapter 2 and 3!**

**Pichu-chan101: My _ is gonna be in the story!**

**Lala: Isn't it awesome? Pichu-chan's _ is gonna be on the story! This is going to be a long chapter!**

**Pichu-chan: Please review! And Lala doesn't own anything except for some Charas and please don't copy!**

Chapter 2 part 1

**Preview**

_Just then, everyone saw another chara blasting through the wall, the chara had black eyes, and basically black everything. He raised his hand and a black beam shot out to Queen Samantha._

**Normal POV**

"No!" shouted Lala, she jumped and the beam hit her instead of Queen Samantha. Then Lala suddenly got lifted and was glowing in yellow, then she disappeared, and in her place was golden dust. The black chara grinned and disappeared also.

**Lala's POV**

I was surrounded by light until everything went black. I started running everywhere but there seemed to be no end. Finally, I saw light again but this time I was somewhere else. I was inside an egg! No matter how many times I twisted and shoved I coulnd't get out. I was in a warm place, so warm it's like my mom cradling me when I was a baby. I started to hatch, then I popped out! When I openned my eyes, I saw Queen Samantha and King Sam, Glaze, and Aqua.

They looked at me like I was something unfamiliar to them, and when I looked in the mirror a liked look like a baby Chara! I tried to speak but all that came out was " ruhgifhwbla" I was trying to say "What happened to me?" King Sam looked like he understood so he said "You have turned into a baby chara, charas who die get reborn as babies, then they go into a shell and hatch, but since the babies are too young they stay in someone's heart until you are grown then, the person that has his/her desires are strong then the baby grows into a full grown chara."

"Wihgobluhagoh(When will I turn back)?" I said

"You will turn back in about a month or 2." said Queen Samantha.

"Naienfi?(what?)" I mumbled.

**Lala's POV**

6 days has already passed, Aqua and Glaze were sent to do something and won't be back until next month. I was in a nursery room with other baby charas. I feel so lonely, right then, the same black chara silently slipped through the wall. I saw something move in the shadows going to one cradle to the other looking like he was trying to find something. Finally, I saw him closing up to my cradle still looking at my neighbors' cradles. I saw him, I tried to scream but he covered my mouth. He slowly smiled. I was really scared.

**Noraml POV**

Lala tried to scream but the chara's hand was covering it. The other baby charas started screaming, then the guards came, they looked to see if all the babies were still in the cradle. When they came up to Lala's cradle, Lala was gone!

"Queen Samantha! King Sam! There's trouble in the nursery room! Hurry!" said one guard.

"What's the matter!" King Sam exclaimed.

"Oh no! Lala is gone! Who would have ever done this to her!" cried Queen Samantha.

"Hurry send the army and we will search every inch of the chara world if we have to!" blowed KS( King Sam) **(A.N/ from now on, I will call them KS and QS okay?).**

Then all of a sudden they heard an echo coming from nowhere, "If you want to see precious Lala again, then you must hand over the Doom Scroll!" said the echo.

"Never!" cried QS.

**Glazes's POV**

I just came to the garden of everlasting life, QS and KS sent me and Aqua to find the flower of life. When me and Aqua settled down to sleep I saw a little chara floating hurridly towards me.

" A letter from QS and KS!" the little chara said.

"Thank you." Aqua said. Aqua's dolphin opened the envelope. I grabbed it and read it out loud:

_Dearest Aqua and Glaze,_

_Please! Come back! Lala has been taken away as prisonor of the dark ones! You must come back! Leave the flower and come back fast! Lala needs you! Think of the horrible things that that the evil ones might do!_

_-Queen Samantha_

**Aqua's POV**

_' We need to hurrry and save Lala! If we don't then we won't be alive anymore Dolphin!" I thought._

_' I know!.' thought Dolphin back. _I flew off ahead of Glaze, and she was following behind until we saw her.

"Oh! Aqua! Glaze! It's nice to see you again! It's been so long!" she said.

"Saki! It's good to see you again! But not right now. We need to save Lala!" Glaze said.

"Wha-" Saki was about to say.

"We'll explain later, we need to go to the Chara Kingdom now!" I said.

**Normal POV**

All three Charas flew off to the Chara kingdom. But they didn't notice someone watching them. She was wearing a purple cloak, and the hood covered her face, but not her eyes. They were purple that gave off an uneasy feeling if you looked at them. Her hair was dark purple.

"Hm...this didn't go as planned." she said. The purple-cloaked Chara flew off to tell the news to her master.

**Lala's POV**

No matter how many times I twist and turn I couldn't get free.

"Stop moving or else." hissed a voice. I looked everywhere and all I saw was darkness, until I saw a hint of light, I then heard footsteps. He was coming close to... me. Someone lifted me up and handed me to somebody else. "Ha, this is perfect first we have the baby now all we need is that." echoed a voice. That voice...it sounded familiar.

"*gulp* that? Your majesty I thought we already went through this." cried a voice.

"Silence!" roared the voice, which seemed to be the master of this group.

**Saki's POV**

Aqua started to pick up speed, but Glaze was behind. "Aqua wait!" I shouted. Aqua looked back and saw that something was wrong with Glaze. "What's wrong Saki?" asked Aqua

"Look." I said. Aqua followed my gaze and ended up looking at Glaze, she looked very weak. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"*cough cough* I don't know but there is something ahead that makes me feel sick." replied Glaze. I helped Glaze until we saw this water barrier. Glaze breathed heavily and started to sink to the floor. "Leave me here." Glaze said.

"We can't." Aqua and I said at the same time.

"Just go!" said Glaze, so we went through the barrier. We ended up in this cave and an opening at the end. When we reached the middle the ground started to shake. Then I saw the hugest octopus I ever seen. It lifted its hand and it brought down at me.

I saw the giant octopus's hand coming down at me. I froze with fear and shock, "Saki look out!" Aqua said. Just when the arm was about to come down, Aqua saved her by sacrificing herself. Thankfully I helped her out of the suction thing. "AARRRRHHHHH" the monster shrieked. He sent waves all over the place I tried to hang on to Aqua but her hands slipt from mine. "Aqua! No!" I screamed as the monster came close to her. I grew angry, I stared to glow, then all of a sudden words started to pop up, I was going to yell the words out. I put my hands in position but then the octopus grabbed Aqua and faced her at me. I knew I couldn't shoot...

**Lala's POV**

I was put into a jar that no chara can break. "Wlghe eighea!(Get me out!)" I cried.

"NEVER! YOU THINK YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS WILL HELP SAVE YOU! BLAH! YOU DISGUST ME!" roared the leader.

"aiojgriaoj aoieh yhgwogjeu abueakekjah rioagha!(Let me out you bumbling imbesile!)." I said. The leader looked at me, I can tell of the...color of his eyes...

**Back at the Palace...**

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." said QS pacing back and forth. Finally, the doors swung open. "KS is now present!" yelled a guard.

"KS! We're in big trouble! I have heard that Aqua, Glaze, and this other girl traveled. Glaze somehow got weakened by this great force!" cried QS hurridly running toward KS.

"Don't worry, everything is under control." said KS smiling as if nothing happened.

**Back in the real world...**

"*yawn* I wonder why Hikari is always absent." said Amu.

"She always comes to school, she is even comes earlier than us." said Tadase.

"I think we should check! After school, meet right here alright everyone?" asked Rima.

"Okay Rima-chi!" said Yaya.

**Aqua's POV**

As I saw myself into the squeezing grip of the octupus, I tried not to breath that much. Dolphin was stuck with me too so there was nothing to do for me. I suddenly grew weaker and weaker in the grips of the opctupus. I saw Saki looking at me, "Aqua!" she yelled. I felt so weak, I had to close my eyes.

**Saki's POV**

_'No! Aqua what is happening to you?'_ I thought. I grew angry and scared. Suddenly I felt this warmth inside my body, "Thunder Sword!" I yelled. Suddenly a tall sword with lightning flowing through the blade appeared in my hands, then something heavy was on my body. "Thunder Strike!" I yelled. Then I jumped and brought down the sword, which sliced the octupus in half. Aqua was set free.

"Aqua!" I yelled.

"Glaze!" she cried back.

"Let's go back and get Glaze." I said.

"Okay!" replied Aqua. I was still in my thunder form.

"Wow, Saki, you look different!" Aqua said. As I looked into the waters I saw that I had a silver armor (just like in Megaman, Thunder Zerker, it looked exactly like that) and a sword, it was jagged, but the color was yellowish orangish. Then, there was a gold colored gem in the middle of the handle. "Cool!" remarked Aqua.

"Let's go back to Glaze!" I said. When we were almost to the entrance, the arms started moving by itself (I went to this restraunt and the cook cut it to pieces and the arms were still moving). Apperantly Aqua noticed it and said "Saki look out!" so I quickly squng my sword, then, I ran, I started to gain more speed, as I ran, I sliced every piece until they were very small. "Come on!" I shouted. So Aqua and I ran to the entrance.

**Glaze's POV**

I saw Aqua and Saki flying towards me. "Aqua! Saki!" I cried with tears. "Glaze! You should have seen what happened!" said Aqua.

"I already saw it throught the opening! You were awesome Saki!" I said

"Thanks!" Saki replied. So we went through the entrance. When we almost reached the exit, the octupus arms started grouping together. "Oh no!" cried Aqua. I couldn't help but I had to do it. I snapped my fingers and flames attacked the octupus. I did it until the octupus burned into crisps. "Wow! Glaze I didn't know you can do that!" cried Saki.

"Every single Chara has a power of his or her own. If you don't have yours, someday, you will feel the power through emotion and the power will come out, or, you will have it by birth." I said.

"...well...off to save Lala!" cheered Saki!

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

**Rima's POV**

I guess I was the first one here because no one was here. 5 min. later everyone came. "Where were you Amu?" I pouted.

"Oh, me and the others forgot the time so we were late." replied Amu. There was a long silence.

"Ah! This is boring! Let's go already!" cried Yaya. So off we went to Hikari's House.

**Lala: So did you like your new power I gave you?**

**Saki: Yeah! It's totally awesome!**

**Pichu-chan: I love it!**

**Everyone: It's awesome!**

**Saki: Thank you, thank you**

**Z: It was awesome!**

**Lala: Yeah it is! ... wait a minute... how the heck did you get in here!**

**Z: I...how did I get in here? Oh well.**

**Lala: What do you mean oh well?**

**Z: Please review!**

**Lala: Hey wait a minute! Where's Pichu-chan?**

**Pichu-chan: Sorry guys! I was in the bathroom. Oh! Hi Z. Yay! My chara is in the story!**

**Everyone: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Lala: Welcome to ch 3!

**Saki: Thank you for the reviews!**

**Glaze: Lala does not own Shugo Chara or Saki!**

**Aqua: Please review!**

**Chapter 3 Part 1**

* * *

_Preview..._

_Rima guessed that she was the first one there because no one else was here. 5 minutes later everyone came. "Where were you Amu?" Rima pouted._

_"Oh, me and the others forgot what time it was and we also forgot." Amu replied. There was a long silence._

_"Ah! This is boring! Let's go already!" cried Yaya. So of we went to Hikari's house..._

**Tadase's POV**

**"**Umm... guys?" I asked.

"Yah?" everyone replied.

"Do you even know where Hikari's house is?" I said. There was a long silence with blank looks on everyones' faces. "No." they replied except for Yaya.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk I was prepared! That's why I brought a map!" Yaya exclaimed. "Follow me!" Yaya said. So everyone followed Yaya. 20 minutes later we ended up in this dark forest.

"Umm... Yaya? Are you sure we're in the right path?" I asked nervously.

"Yah yah I do know Tadase-kun." Yaya said nervously. 5 more minutes passed.

"We're lost!" Yaya cried. Amu took the map and she had a suprised look on her face. "Umm... this is a map that leads to a candy store!" Amu yelled.

Everyone groaned.

* * *

**Saki's POV**

As we were walking I felt something strange, then all of a sudden my armor disappeared. " You'll get used to that," said Glaze, I just shrugged and kept floating. About 10 or 15 minutes later we stopped for dinner. "Wow! cheese cake for dinner!" I squealed in delight.

" Itadakimas!" everyone said.

"*munch munch* de~licious!" I exclaimed.

" It's the best! Aqua you are an amazing cook!" I complimented. After dinner we went to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night, hungry, I was so hungry that I could barely talk _' Uh food! I need food! Why am I always hungry at night'_ I thought. I was getting tired so I went back to sleep.

~ time skip~

We started traveling until we finally saw the dark forest. "On the map it said that we need to cross the forest, then cross the river, after the river we need to climb a mountain so on the other side we can see the cliff, we need to fly over the cliff, finally, we need to pass the flower garden and we will be there." I said in one breath. _' Well we still have alot to go'_ I thought.

* * *

**Lala's POV**

_'Uh! When are Aqua and Glaze going to come? I am sooo tired and i barely have enough food.' _I thought. "Soon your little friends will some and 'save you." the man in charge said in digust. "But don't worry my little Lala, we will use you as bait and get the scroll!." the man boomed. Then the man went out of the door...

* * *

**Rima's POV**

Wow, really Yaya? A map to the candy store? Wow, and why does that not suprise me? "I know a shortcut to the ice cream store, let's stop by and rest for a little bit." I said.

"OKay!" everyone said. We went through dark forests, over some hills, throught the woods, across the river, and we finally saw the ice cream store.

"Yay! Yaya want chocolate!" Yaya said.

" I 'll buy them. What do you want?" Rima said.

" I want vanilla."

" I want strawberry."

"I want mint chocolate chip!"

"I'll have rocky road."

"Okay, then I will have chocolate too." I said. So I went to the ice cream store and bought the ice creams. After a few licks Yaya was already done. "OK! Let's go guys! Hurry up! Hurry up!" Yaya whined. After we all finished we stared going to find Hikari's house. Finally, we thought we were here, we rung the doorbell, no one was here. The house was humungous! ( don't know how to spell!), the door was left open, I guess someone was inside. When we went in it was like paradise, games everywhere, food everywhere, a huge 17-inch flat screen. When we went to the stairs, they were made of marbles, very shiny, a maid came to greet us. "Hello, I am Hikari-sama's maid, Atsuko. And you are?" asked Atsuko.

"We are Hikari's friends at school." said Tadase with the sparkly eyes.

"I am sorry, but Hikari-sama has never returned when she went to school last week. She seems to be nowhere. But you can explore the mansion, just make sure you don't get lost." Atsuko said. A few minutes later we were tired of climbing all the stairs. We finally reached Hikari's room, when we opened the door, her room was gigantic! She had a queen size bed and a 16-inch flat screen, she had a work table, and a bathroom. Her bathroom was big too, her bathroom was like a spa. There was a big bathtub, a shower, of course a toilet, a sink, and even a tv in the mirror! "Wow!" Yaya screamed, "This is like a paradise!" continued Yaya.

"I know." everyone said in awe. We all her a deep growl, then a meow, then a sqwauk, we heard barking and more meowing, in Hikari's room there were pets everywhere! Let me just say this. Hikari's room is big enough to fit 17 puppies, 12 kittens, 9 birds of the most beautiful I have ever seen, and more than 100 goldfish. Each pet (except for the birds and fish) had there own bed, own bowl,and even own bathtub! ( The bird's cage was as big as a 10 year old girl, and the fish tank was like an aquarium) Her couch was so big in could fit all 5 of us!

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Wow! Hikari's strawberry jewels were so pretty! And her clothes are so kawaii! Wow, I wish I can live here.

* * *

**Tadase's POV**

Wow, this place is cool, but there is no place that is quiet enough to concentrate, I wonder how Hikari can do all her homework with all the barking and meowing.

* * *

**Nagihiko's POV**

Amazing! Hikari also has the traditional dress of dance! They are beautiful, wow! She even has her own poster!

* * *

**Yaya's POV**

This is like paradise! All the food you can eat! All the rubber duckies you can play with in the bath. And all the puppies and kitties you can play with! I wish I can live here also! Hikari must have a thousand rooms! When she comes back I have to tell her that whenever I visit , I have my own room!

* * *

**Glaze's POV**

Okay, so right now we are at the forest, it is kinda scary, I shivered. "Are you okay Glaze?" Aqua said.

"I'm fine just a little scared." I replied weekly.

"Arrroooooo!" howled a wolf. "Ahhhhh!" we all screamed hugging each other.

I trembled as we walked through the forest, Saki kept looking left and right continuesly while she hung on Aqua's arm, I clung to her other arm. Aqua seemed to be a little frightened but brave enough to go on. I smiled. Night fell, we ran out of food. "Oh great, first no fire and now no food." grumbled Saki. She looked at me and I just smirked, I got pieces of wood and burned them. "You were saying?" I said. We all laughed, we had to kill fish to eat and stay alive, I can feel that Aqua was sad, well you would to if you were the gau- I mean uhh, if you controled the water. We were all getting tired, we took turns watching out for any wolves or other animals that might eat us. The next morning we finally came to the end of the forest, and we saw the river yipeee!

I was kinda scared of the water because I well water quenches fire. "What's wrong you scared?" Saki teased.

"You would too if you were made of fire." Aqua argued back. Dolphin had to carry me across the river. We saw the mountain, it was as big as mount everest.

* * *

**Lala: So did you like it? Oh yeah and Hikari is my cover name so i will use Hikari or Lala.**

**Rima: Why is Hikari's house so big?**

**Lala: Because I want it to.**

**Amu: Lucky**

**Yaya: Very lucky! Hikari's room has adorable things!**

**Amu, Yaya, and Rima: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Lala: Hey guys and girls! As you can see...the previous chapter thats suppose to be "Chapter 3 part 2" is not real! I just put that there for no obvious reason, so sorry! I also have writer's block...and my idiot older sibling *cough* Z *cough* won't let me use the computer!**

**Aqua: We are terribly sorry for the previous one**

**Glaze: Bet you're all mad...**

**Lala: *sigh* I don't own Shugo Chara or Saki...**

* * *

**Lala's POV**

Its been like, what? Almost a month? Since I've been HELD PRISONER OF THAT STUPID EVIL GUY! Seriously! When will the Guardians realize my disappearance? They should find that secret panel somewhere in the mansion...and why do I get the feeling that one of them is going to do something...stupid? Hmm...oh well. Right now I should be making a plan of TRYING TO GET OUT OF HERE! ***Walks back and forth impatiently* **I guess I have to wait another month 'till I am back to being myself again and not a baby.

I heard the door open. That evil leader dude had come in...and he looked like he was ready to kill.

"Grr...why haven't you told me this sooner? !" the evil leader said to the purple-cloaked Chara.

The purple-cloaked Chara trembled, "I'm sorry Your Majesty," she said, "I had trouble coming here."

"From what?" the leader ordered.

The female Chara nervously said: "From..._them_."

_'Them? Who was them?' _I thought. When the king-like chara turned to me I was pretending to do something else.

* * *

**Yaya's POV**

I looked around Hikari's room and I saw a shiny red button. I pressed it then BOOM! Something hit me! I was unconsience. I woke up to see my friends and I smiled. "Whew! That was a total weird thing-magigy. I said. I stood up and walked out of the room.

"Come on guys! Follow me! I want to find a perfect room for me!" I shouted as I led the group. We walked down a long hallway. I check every room on the 2nd and 3rd floor, but I didn't like any of the rooms. _'Well, 2 floors down and 43 more to go'_ I gulped. "Alright let's keep going!" I shouted. Silence... I turned around and saw nobody behind me. "Sc...Sca...SCARYYYYYY!" I screamed as I ran balk down the staris to where all the maids were. "Help!" I said to the maids. All the maids turned around and I saw all their faces. Red mean eyes, teeth sticking out like fangs, and...pure white skin. "Aaaaahhhhh!" I screamed as I ran around the house trying to not get bitten by the scary vampires. JUst when I thought I lost them I saw Pepe-chan in front of me. A face like a vampire. "No! Pepe-chan, not you too!" Pepe-chan floated toward me. And smacked me with her pacifier.

I woke up. "Wake up-dechu!" Pepe-chan said while hitting me with her pacifier. I opened my eyes, And smiled big. "Pepe-chan!I missed you so much! I was so scared!" I said while hugging her.

"Everything is not okay-dechu." Pepe-chan replied.

"Where are the others?"

"Downstairs watching T.V-dechu"

"What? How mean!"

"Amu-chan is here-dechu"

"Where?"

"RIght there-dechu" Pepe-chan pointed to the sofa next to the sofa we were in, she was sleeping peacfully. I smile.

"Amu-chan was worried about you-dechu"

"Oh." I walked to Amu and hugged her. "Thank you Amu-chan" I smiled.

* * *

**Glazes's POV**

As we were walking down the road I sensed something brun inside of me. "Aaaaaahhhh!" I yelled.

"Glaze are you okay?" asked Aqua. Then suddenly she started screaming too. "Glaze! Aqua! You okay?" Saki asked. "Something **huff **is wrong **huff** with** hufff **Lala." Aqua said.

"I feel so much pain!" I yelled. " Something bad is happening to Lala!" I said trying not to give up strength.

* * *

**Lala: So did you like it?**

**Z: A little.**

**Lala: Why you!**

**Ikuto: Why am I now in any of the chapters but Kiddy-King has his own POV.**

**Lala: Because...I don't like perverts to Amu, and Amu is a good friend of mine and I won'[t let you hurt her. *glares at Ikuto***

**Ikuto: *backs away* Okay, okay, geesh.**

**Amu: *whispers to Lala* I owe you one.**

**Lala: *whispers back* Hehe I know.**

**Tadase: Hi!**

**Ikuto: Grr where did you come from? *starts fighting with Tadase***

**Rima: *comes up and has no emotions on her face* See that button there? It says Review. So you better press or else I will come to your house and make you laugh until you die. *smiles evilly while flames in the background***

**Nagihiko: Eh he Rima-chan doesn't really mean it. **

**Yaya: *hides in the corner scared of the vampires* R..read an..and rev..review!**


End file.
